Search engines, such as Internet search engines, generally retrieve information relating to a search query, which typically consists of a number of search terms. However, users may sometimes enter a search query in the form of a natural language question. It would be advantageous for a search engine to be capable of identifying and providing natural language answers for search queries that take the form of natural language questions.